A Study in Disney
by NotxMyxDivision
Summary: Sherlock had never seen any of the Disney movies. This shocked John so much he made the decision to get all of the old tapes his sister had hidden in her cellar, and take the great detective on a trip to a whole new world.
1. Once upon a time

"How do you mean, you don't know who Ariel is?" John asked incredulously from inside the bathroom.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, even though his flatmate couldn't see that. "I mean exactly what I said, John. I have no idea who this so-called Ariel is you speak about. Is she some kind of historical character you are obsessed with, just as Sleeping Beauty?" A grin played around his lips when he could practically feel the heat coming of John's cheeks as the poor man stuttered his answer. "I am NOT obsessed with Sleeping Beauty." His voice was a bit muffled, suggesting John was washing his face and would soon come out of the shower. "However, it surprises me you know her. She is a Disney character as well." The sound of water died away and was replaced by thumping, this being John hopping around on one leg, a strange habit he had developed to ensure him touching as little of the dirty floor as possible. "God damn it, Sherlock, we NEED to clean this."

"I only know her because of the series of murders a couple years back, don't get it into your simple mind I am interested in that sort of things." Sherlock replied dryly, making his way into the kitchen to check on the jar of fingernails he had put in the fridge yesterday. He found they were turning a very interesting shade of yellow, something he had expected, of course. "Also, John, we are out of coffee."

"We are not. I put it in the closet in my bedroom to make sure you won't use it to cover stains on the floor." John walked into the kitchen as well, a towel around his shoulders to catch the last drops falling from his hair, that was in urgent need of a haircut.

Sherlock opened his mouth to protest to this vile accusation, but was cut off by John's hand in front of his face. "Don't. I saw it and got it removed. You successfully scared off Ariana, however, as I figure was your intended purpose of the intestines on the floor."

"It was merely an experiment."

"I'm sure it was. Now, let me get this straight, you actually haven't seen ANY of the Disney movies?" And they were back on that topic. Sherlock frowned, looking for a reason why John could be so surprised by his lack of knowledge on this topic. Usually, it would be something very futile, something **boring** and stupid and in no way related to any of Sherlock's interest.

"HOW?" John continued, when Sherlock didn't give an immediate answer. "Sometimes I wonder what you did when you were a child."

"Aside from trying to not be driven insane by an bulimic brother and having to be surrounded by idiots every single day from 8 to 5? What all other children do, I suppose."

"I hardly believe you enjoyed chips and coke and Cartoon Network." John laughed, pouring himself a glass of water and moving back to the living room. Sherlock was behind him in a second, turning John around by his shoulder. "And you dare to complain about my recreational use of nicotine patches. You were an addict on early age!"

John's eyes widened. "Beg you pardon?"

"Coke!" Sherlock cried out. "How can your parents have allowed you to... Think of all the brain cells you have lost on such an early age!"

"Sherlock..."

"Who knows, you might have developed to be not that stupid after all!"

"Sherlock..."

"And oh, the money you have lost..."

"Sherlock, I only drank it once in a while. I didn't take too well to..." John tried, but was once again interrupted by the dark haired genius. "You don't DRINK coke, John."

It was at this point something finally clicked in John's brain. "Ohh.. Sherlock, I don't mean... Not that kind of coke. Not drugs." He frowned as soon as he properly thought over the last couple minutes. "You did cocaine? Are you insane?" He didn't get the chance to think over his poetic talents showing in his exclamation, because Sherlock had suddenly stopped stalking and was just staring at him in confusion. It was a facial expression John didn't get to see very often, so he just smiled and enjoyed the moment. "Coca-Cola, Sherlock. You know, the fizzy drink everyone wanted to drink because it was cool?"

Sherlock's face stayed blank.

"... You never had coke."

"Not that kind, apparently, no."

"No Disney, no coke... You did not have a childhood."

"My childhood was absolutely fine."

A little seed had planted itself in John's brain, and the longer he thought about it, the better of a plan it seemed to become.

"There is an extremely amused and gleeful expression on your face, John."

"Shut up, Sherlock. I'm going to save your childhood."


	2. There was a Consulting Detective

**Not beta-read, not checked, RIDICULOUSLY short and will be updated later :)**

* * *

><p>The morning was grey and slow. Even John had to admit that after a while, not having a case was starting to get on his nerves. And not only because Sherlock had the annoying habit to start throwing things around when he needed a relief from the boredom that invaded his brain. However, <strong>mostly <strong>because of that. When a book almost hit him straight in the eye, -luckily he managed to catch it just in time- he had enough. "SHERLOCK. Get a grip, man!"

"Bored." Was all the detective replied, before sighing and suddenly falling to the floor, pressing his face against the wood. "So so bored, John."

John could only stare at him in confusion, part of him aching to take a picture of this, so he could make a new blog post that would gain him a lot of followers, -people loved their 'domestic lifestyle', as Mrs. Hudson had so sweetly informed him a couple days ago. "Only reason they visit the blog, dearie"- and another part telling him he should get Sherlock all the drugs he could ever take, just so John could finally finish his book. He shook the tempting thought out of his head - it would be completely irresponsible, - and instead smiled. "Shall I make you some tea?"

"No. Tea is boring."

"Yes, Sherlock, I know." It was like dealing with a child. A very stubborn one. John was sure he hadn't been this difficult to his nannies. All the times he got punished suddenly seemed very unfair, if he thought about what he had to deal with every day for the last week. Now if only he could think of something to keep Sherlock's mind busy, to somehow occupy him... He put the kettle on, preparing a plate for the tea and then leaning against the table and allowing himself to get lost in though. Reading wouldn't work, since Sherlock would dispose of the book if the first page did not appeal to him, and giving him free access to the telly would result in loud complaining for the entire evening, so that was also _not_ an option.

"Oh." He suddenly remembered the little conversation they had shared a couple weeks earlier, and he couldn't suppress the grin that was spreading over his face. "Ohh. That's brilliant, John. Well done, man." He realised that he was talking to himself, but he honestly couldn't care less because, yes, he had finally thought of a way he could perhaps enjoy a couple quiet hours, and if he was a very lucky man and his plan worked, even more. "Sherlock? I'll be out for a bit, okay? Do try to not break anything." Tea would have to wait until later.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. My darling readers. Thank you all SO much for following this story, and welcome back to this story I had seemingly abandoned. The truth is: I did not. But I've been ridiculously busy (layouting, studying, writing, more layouting, more studying) and I will continue to be busy until early September. T.T But I will attempt to update the second part of this chapter asap. If you would be interested in keeping up with my real life and why I am not updating, my Tumblr URL is 'sherlokiddo'.<strong>

**I've also been attempting to Sherlock-y-fy a couple disney songs, which have resulted in hilarious concoctions such as "I'll make a detective out of you", "Moriarty and the Beast" and "Happy Murder Song", but I won't bother you with those (until they're finished, at least ehehehehe).**

**Once again, thank you, follows and feedback are much welcomed and appreciated. Goodbye for now.**

**xx Alex**


End file.
